Naruto's Ninja Way Revisited
by PlainJanePotter
Summary: Adopted from MysticRose2388, Naruto misunderstands somethings that break his heart and he decides to take the ultimate escape. Can he be saved or will our favorite Hyperactive Knucklehead be lost for good? Maybe be some pairings. Mentions of abuse of all kinds so you are hereby warned. Most characters will appear or feature in some way!
1. Chapter 1

This story has been adopted from MysticRose2388, I hope and pray that I live up to her standards and of course all her lovelies and any new lovelies that I encounter.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliations that may come with said Knucklehead.**_

Naruto's Ninja Way

Chapter One: The Broken Hearted

Naruto was making his way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop when he spotted Sakura and Sasuke heading towards the training grounds accompanied by Kakashi Sensei. _'I wonder what htey're up to?'_ He thought to himself. ' _I wasn't informed of any training! What are they doing?'_ Naruto stopped, hesitated for a moment and then turned and took off after his fellow team members. He made sure to keep a short distance between them, but far enough away to not give himself away.

When they all finally reached the training ground, he saw that they were just standing there talking. He moved a little closer to try and hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe that we have to train today; and just becasue we don't want Naruto bugging us!" Sasuke was saying to the others.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sakura said back to him, "I just don't think he can keep up with our training regime. So I guess we just have to do it without him."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat then plummeted into his stomach. ' _What are htey talking about? I am more than capable of keeping up with them! I can beat them all, after all, I am going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!'_ He couldn't help but wish to not hear what his so called 'friends' were saying. He had always thought that they were a true team. ' _Apparently not.'_

"Now, now, you two, settle down. We all know that Naruto isn't strong enough to keep up with the Elite Ninja of this village like you two can." Kakashi soothed, "I think it would be wise for all of us to meet here on Naruto's off day's to practice away from _his_ ignorant eyes."

Naruto coudln't believe that he had just heard his Sensei say something so cruel. ' _How can Sasuke and Sakura be able to keep up but not me? I helped defeat Haku and Zabuza just like them! I helped bring Granny back after mine and Jiraya's fight again Kabuto and Orochimaru! They weren't even there! I just don't get how he, of all people could just say that!'_ Naruto sat dumbfounded after hearing that. HE didn't want to keep listening and was just about to get up when he heard something he would never have thought come out of his 'teams' mouth.

"What are we going to do about that damn demon fox anyways?" Sakura said.

Naruto's heart cracked just a bit.

"I don't know Sakura," Kakashi replied, "I mean there really isn't much we can do except to try and control it."

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_ His heart was breaking, and he knew he didn't want to hear anymore now. He made to move again, when the final hammer so to speak was throne at his fragile heart.

"Naruto can't control the damn fox inside him, because Naruto is a damn demon himself!" Sasuke said irratedly.

 _Crack! Shatter!_ Naruto's heart was shattered into oblivion.

 _'I don't want to hear it anymore...I don't want to hear it anymore...Just stop! Make it stop!'_ Naruto was screaming in his mind. He knew he was stupid for letting people get close, and even more stupid for letting himself get close to other people. He should have learned by now!

Naruto stopped feeling that his cheeks were suddenly wet. He shuddered at the things he heard as he tried to swipe at his eyes to stop the unbidden tears that were falling. He took a step back to leave when alll of a sudden...

 _SNAP_

Naruto froze having heard the sound. He looked down and realized that he had stepped on a fallen branch. He heard several gasps come from his 'team's' direction adn saw all his teammates eyes on him, wide with uncertainty and understanding. Bad combo. Naruto didn't want to have anything to do with them at the moment, so he turned his back on them and fled from the others. His heart broken almost beyond repair. He coudlnt' take it anymore.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well my lovelies...I have posted the first chapter of Naruto's Ninja Way and have made a few improvements to grammar and whatnot...I hope you liked it. I will be posting updates to this and my other story "Where" weekly from now on. Please feel free to leave reviews and other things you feel you want to leave. ~Jane!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Ninja Way**

 _Chapter Two: The Underestimated Boy_

 _ **~~~NNW~~~**_

"…he's a damn demon himself." Sasuke said to his teammates. He, Kakashi and Sakura were talking about Naruto. They had come to the training grounds on their day off to be able to train away from the prying eyes of their other comrade. They needed it to be kept secret. They didn't want Naruto to intervene with this mission. They couldn't afford for Naruto to find out.

Kakashi was about to start speaking when all three heard a loud snap behind them. He turned around quickly, and what he saw made him suck a quick breath. The other two beside him had done the same. Naruto. He was behind them.

' _What's he doing here?'_ he thought. _'He did hear any of that did he?'_ But one look at Naruto's face and he knew the answer. He did hear them. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears of hurt and betrayal. _'Oh no, he did. He must have misunderstood!'_ Sasuke took a deep fortifying breath before attempting to confront this whole situation. But before he could say one word, Naruto turned and ran from them.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He took off running just as soon as his friend did. He didn't bother with the other two, knowing full well that they would be following. Sure enough, as he glanced quickly over his shoulder, the other two were right behind him. They appeared to be just as anxious and concerned as he felt. He turned his gaze back to the front of him, and noticed that Naruto was way ahead of them. _'Damn, he's fast!'_

"I think he heard us," Sasuke said to the other two aside him. "And obviously, he misunderstood the situation."

"I agree," replied Kakashi, his tone was full of worry.

"I have a bad feeling that this won't end well…" he murmured to himself.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura, who had actually overhead him.

Sasuke didn't even attempt a reply to that. He himself didn't even want to think about what he had meant. He knew though that they had to catch Naruto and explain things, before anything bad had a chance to happen.

Sasuke continued to keep his eyes on the blonde boy in front of him, noticing that the blonde was continuing to outrun them. _'Damn! How fast can he be?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, when all of a sudden the boy in front of him vanished into a column of smoke.

All three stopped in their tracks.

"It was a clone!" All three yelled in unison.

Sasuke had that same feeling rearing its head in his conscience. _'Damn! We need to find him! We need to explain!'_

"Sakura, you go check at Ichiraku's!" he started ordering, not thinking about what he was doing. "Kakashi Sensei, I think since you have those annoying hounds of yours, you should go and look around the Hokage Monument and Tower. I will check the rest of this area and his apartment! If no one finds him in forty-five minutes, we will meet back here and re-think this!"

Sakura only nodded once and took off towards the center of town, which held Naruto's favoriting dining place. Kakashi on the other hand, did not just take off like the young kunoichi did. Instead, he reached into his shinobi pack and brought out an ear piece and mic.

"Right!" Kakashi said handing over the items. "But if you find him, contact me with this. I have already given one to Sakura prior to our meeting. The channel is number two! Good Luck!"

Before Sasuke could reply, Kakashi had disappeared into his own column of smoke.

Sasuke blinked stupidly for a second, then took off towards the first place he could think of. Naruto's apartment. The only thing he could think about right now was, _'Now to find the dobe!_

 _ **~~~NNW~~~**_

 _ **A/N: I hope this second chapter is good! I know it is short, some chapter will be others will be a bit longer, or much longer. The first few chapters are just edits of MysticRose2388's story, I will be sure to let you know when my own story starts! Please let me know what you think of it so far?! I would really like a bunch of reviews! Thanks for sticking with me! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years! ~Jane~**_


End file.
